Naruade
by Hotstreak's crossover stories
Summary: Naruto and Jade have been friends since they were little. Years later their friendship grows into something more.


**Naruade**

 **Chapter 1: They First Meet  
**

 **Here's another Naruto+Victorious story. I know its been awhile since I worked on Nartorious but have a habit planning my story chapters before updating them.**

It was a beautiful day in Los Angeles, a family of four had just moved into town. One was a beautiful woman with violet eyes, long bright red hair that reached down to her calves, with strands that framed both sides of her face, with the left one being parted by a hair clip, her outfit included a purple dress with red whirlpool designs at the bottom. This woman is Kushina Uzumaki and beside her is a handsome man with blue eyes. spiky, blond hair with jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. He wore a navy blue shirt with a pair of green pants and matching sports shoes. This is Minato Namikaze, Kushina's husband and next to him are his twin daughters Tsunade Jr and Shina both had violet eyes as well as matching white spring dresses with strap on shoes. The only difference between them is their hair styles, Shina hair is red with blonde highlights tied into pigtails and Tsunade jr's blonde in a bob cut style. And last is the oldest Naruto Namikaze, he looks identical to his father with his blonde hair and blue eyes expect he had whiskers on both sides of his cheeks. He wore a black t-shirt with grey shorts and blue sandals.

The Namikaze family looked at their new home, its a three floor western house with multiple windows meaning lots of rooms and space.

"Wow this place is really big." Naruto said in awe.

"It sure is, your father got it at a fair deal." Kushina told her son as she watched the moves unload their Funiture. "Still I'm surprised how you pulled it off."

"Anyone can get a house at half price!" Minato told his wife like it's no big deal.

"Not one that's cost a million dollars." Kushina pointed out, she then feels her dress being pulled looking down and sees Naruto trying to get her attention. "What is it, sweetie?"

"Why did we have to live here mom? What was wrong with staying in Tokyo?" Naruto questions

"Oh Naruto, it's nothing like that. This is just part of your father's promotion, his years of service to America were so great he's needed in another field. Not only that but I've found a place to open up my own business." Kushina explained to her eldest son.

True indeed Minato worked for the CIA for the past ten years, one of the best in the agency. Not only that is he a hard worker, he's also a loving father and husband which was part of the reason he joined the CIA to make the world a better place for his loved ones. His former boss recognized Minato's value as an agent and promoted him, knowing his years of experience will be best served elsewhere. At first, Minato was skeptical about rather or not he should accept the offer but after a long talk with Kushina, he accepted the job.

"I miss our old home!" Naruto whined.

Kushina crouched down to her son's level. "So do I but Naruto think of this as a new beginning. A new house and a chance make new friends."

"You're mother's right, give this place a try and who knows you might actually love it here." Minato added.

Naruto thought about what his parents told him and nodded."Okay, you guys win."

"Thanks son!" Minato said with a smile he then turns to his wife. "Honey I'm gonna see that our stuff gets sorted out. Why don't you take the kids for awhile, I'm sure they'd like a trip around the town ." Minato suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea. We passed a park on our way here." Kushina said before smiling. "Would you kids like to go to the park?"

The redhead receives her answer as her children jump up and down with joy.

"I take that as a yes." Kushina laughs.

After Kushina kissed her husband she loaded her kids into the car and drove off. They rode through their new hometown for twenty minutes, Tsunade Jr, Shina, and Naruto were so excited they would help but ask when they'd get to the park repeatedly. However, that soon stopped after Kushina announced they play the quiet game and the winner gets ice cream. That was more than enough to keep them quiet no the less they were still excited, little did Naruto know today was going to be the beginning his life would be forever changed.

Later they arrived at their destination, Kushina and her children walked into the park holding hands with each other. Before they were able to play Kushina went over the rules.

"Remember what I told you, no wandering off, stay where I can see you at all times, and if a stranger tries to talk to you come back to me immediately."

"Yes mommy!" all three said simultaneously

"Good, now go have fun!" she told them as she sat on the bench.

Shina and Tsunade Jr played in the sandbox since all the swings were taken by other kids, they made sand castles and drew pictures in the sand. When one of the swings finally became available they rushed over before someone else could get to it. Tsunade Jr hoped into the swing and asks her twin to push her, Shina did as her sister requested.

"Push me high as you can!" Tsunade Jr said excitedly.

"Sure thing sis. Would you like to go high into the sky?" she asked.

"Do it I wanna be like a bird and fly."

"Well hold on tight!"

Shina continued pushing her sister but after a while, she got bored and switched places with Tsunade Jr. Meanwhile, Naruto is having fun himself on the monkey bars, he challenged some of the other kids to a race, win or lose it didn't matter to the blonde. Next Naruto wanted to play on the jungle gym however that was going to be a problem.

The jungle gym was completely deserted except there's one dark-haired kid who sat at the top. It's a boy who appears a little older than the other kids, he's overweight wearing a blue t-shirt that stops at his belly, green shorts with green and white sneakers. He spots Naruto trying to climb on the jungle gym and yells at the blonde.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm gonna play on the jungle gym!" Naruto replied.

"Think again twerp, this jungle gym belongs to me and no one's allowed on it but myself."

"Says who?" the blonde inquired pouting.

"Says me. Name's Ted and I'm king of the jungle gym." he told Naruto. "What's your name twerp?"

"I'm Naruto Namikaze!" he introduces himself.

"And how old are you Naruto?"

"Four!"

"Well Naruto if you live to be five, you better get lost." Ted warned.

The blonde showed no fear as he crossed his arms. "Make me, fatso!"

Enraged by the blondes insult Ted leaps of the jungle gyms then grabs Naruto's shirt and throws him to the ground. Ted roughly yanks Naruto up by his hair and gets him a noogie.

"Let me go. Let go me you big ape." Naruto struggles to break free.

"Just for that, you earn yourself a double noogie." Ted smirks continues giving the blonde a noogie but with both fists. "Had enough yet blondie, perhaps now you realize this is my turf and no one disrespects me."

"All I know is you're a jerk, let me go."Naruto shouts.

"You wanna go so badly then fine." Ted tells him before jumping him. "If I see you anywhere near my jungle gym again I'll break you in half, got it?"

Naruto didn't respond instead he gets ups and walks away very upset ignoring Ted's laughter and insults. He was so angry at Ted he forgot about what his mother told him and wanders away, Naruto sat beside a bush thinking how to get back at Ted but that stopped when he hears someone crying. Curious about the crying he goes to find the source, it wasn't long before he found the person crying.A girl with brunette hair dressed in a red dress with black roses and sandals stood behind a tree weeping.

Naruto quietly approaches the girl wanting to know if she's alright.

Excuse me are you alright?" the blonde asked concerned.

The girl looks at the mysterious blonde that spoke to her.

"W-Who are you?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"I'm Naruto Namikaze, who are you?"

"My name is Jadeayln August West." she told him.

 **End Chapter**

 **Sorry if the chapter is short but I wanted Naruto and Jade first encounter to have some suspense. I hope you liked reading this chapter and it doesn't sound rushed**

 **Merry Christmas everyone**


End file.
